I've got your back
by Mya Uzo
Summary: Peter is given the chance to go back and fix the timeline. He gets sent back a little further than he would have liked, but at least he can get a head start on some things. "Don't worry Mister Stark. I've got your back." Tony/Peter
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if I will ever continue this. I just thought it was a good story idea. If anybody wants to continue it feel free. I would love to see more than one version of this as well.

Prologue

"No please. Just listen to me. I haven't had a clear thought in like forever. Usually I lose track, but this time it's different. I just need you to hear me out, baby boy. I promise you won't regret it." Deadpool pleaded.

Seventeen-year-old Peter Parker hesitated.

"Mr. Deadpool." Peter started.

"No, no. Call me Wade. God, I wish this was one of the other universes, but it's not so just listen. People think I'm crazy and maybe I am, but I'm also kind of not. My head is just all screwy and it goes in different directions sometimes. Or I get stuck in different dimensions. Things happen one way in one place and then different in another one. This one we're in right now its messed up. Like uber messed up."

"Mr…er…Wade, I'm not sure I'm following."

"Alternate universes, spidey baby. I see them. A whole heck of a lot of them. And the one we are in is going downhill fast."

Peter was speechless.

"Alternate universes? But how?"

"Weapon X fucked me up good. I didn't just get the healing and avocado face. I got my third, fourth, and fifth eye blown wide open. I can see all of it. Sometimes all at once. For example, in some you're older, in college already. In others, Aunt May is an older woman instead of a MILF. In some you were even the love child of Captain America and Ironman. Those are the good ones!" Wade took a breath.

"This one is kind of fucked though. I'm here and I am not supposed to be. Unfortunately, things don't change much with me, we still lose to Big and Ugly. Last time I took the long/short sleep Lady Death and I had a chat. She sort of just inserted me here if that makes any sense. She doesn't like what's about to happen. She's kind of hot when she's pissed actually…" Wade shook his head trying to focus.

"Sorry, sorry. It's getting harder to focus. I need to get it all out before this version of me just sort of…forgets."

Peter took a seat next to Wade and decided to listen.

"Something happened here that wasn't supposed to. In most other universes the Avengers are like a family, stuck together like glue. That whole Civil War bullshit didn't happen. Ultron didn't happen. JARVIS is alive, and everything is all hunky dory. Now from what I'm getting from my other selves is that this universe got fucked up sometime when the Avengers all met for the first time. They didn't gel for some reason like they were supposed to."

"The Civil War didn't happen? Mr. Stark…didn't get hurt?"

"Not only that baby boy but the Scarlett bitch didn't exist or at least they never met her. I don't know what went wrong in this universe. I'm not even sure if it was her presence here that screwed things up or not but let me tell you about 75% of the other universes don't include her."

"So, what? There's nothing we can do. Not even with the time stone." Peter said dejectedly.

Wade shook his head.

"That's the thing baby boy there _is_ something we can do. I told you before Wanda didn't exist in a lot of those universes, but neither did I. What did exist in one form or another is _you_. You exist in about _95%_ of them even when you're not Spiderman. In some you're older or younger, the biological or adopted son of Tony Stark, or even in a few memorable universes, a really hot stripper. That flexibility. Yum." Wade licked his lips.

"Wade!" Peter flushed.

"Sorry sorry. I forgot you're underaged in this one." Wade held his hands up.

"My point is you almost always exist, Peter."

"I didn't exist in this one until about seventeen years ago." Peter raised his eyebrows.

"Exactly, but what if you did?! Once you enter the life of an alternate Tony or me things always change for the better."

"Your point?"

"Like I said Lady Death doesn't like what's happened. She doesn't want Thanos to win. She wanted to send me back far enough to fix this mess, but I'm too fucked in the head for it. I don't have the moral compass for it and I might even forget what the fuck I'm even doing. You won't."

Peter took a breath trying to process all this.

"Are you saying I can go back in time and fix this? I can change all of it?" Could he save Mr. Stark, the Avengers' relationships, Uncle Ben?

"Yes, you can, baby boy."

"But how?" Peter asked shaking his head. "Not even the time stone can do that."

"Would you do it? If you could go back and fix things? Would you do it?" Wade said seriously.

"Of course."

"Good. I'm sorry, but time's almost up. Remember it all begins and ends with Stark."

"What?" Peter frowned.

Wade pulled up his mask and slammed his lips against Peter's.

Peter squeaked and flushed. He wanted to pull away, but he felt weak. Blackness slipped across his vision.

"You didn't exist back then Petey, but I did. Good luck, baby boy. See you in another life." Wade said sadly.

In 2018 Wade Wilson's existence solidified. He fought side by side with the Avengers to destroy Thanos, but it wasn't enough. Earth was destroyed, and Wade spent the rest of eternity as a companion to Lady Death.

In 1987, Cambridge Massachusetts, Peter Parker sprung into existence.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything…

Chapter 2

Everything hurt.

It felt like fire was moving through his veins, starting at his toes and searing a path through the rest of his body.

He'd only felt pain like this once before. When he had first gotten his powers.

Fortunately, Peter had a distraction from the pain this time. 17 years of memories downloaded into him in fact.

1987 Peter was orphaned at 7. Too old for most to want to adopt him and he'd been bounced around foster homes until he was 15. At 15, he ended up with a couple named Sarah and Mike who mostly (only) wanted him for the check. Their agreement was he didn't make problems and he could stay until he was old enough to move on his own. Two years passed and he felt no closer to them than when they first met.

School was a breeze for this Peter. He had graduated the night before, a year ahead of others his age. This Peter didn't have any friends. No one wanted to be friends with the foster kid and after trying and failing multiple times to make friends he gave up not long after he moved in with Sarah and Mike.

Unfortunately, this Peter wasn't much for extracurriculars or science fairs and hadn't bothered applying to colleges. In fact, this Peter had no idea what he was going to do with the rest of his life once he moved out.

His life was just one boring, disappointing, and depressing blur.

1987 Peter's life was kind of sad.

Once the pain receded Peter was left with a feeling of sadness and discontent. He shook off the feeling and sat up in bed looking around his new/old room. It was surprisingly bare for having been lived in for two years. Although his recently obtained memories supplied that his past (alternate?) self had preferred to save up his money instead of spending it. He had a nice chunk of money set aside for when he was ready to move out.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Peter called out.

"We're going to go get breakfast. Do you want us to bring something back?" Mike asked.

"I'll be okay." Peter got out of bed and began looking for clothes. "I'm going for a walk I'll get something while I'm out."

"Okay." Mike left. Peter heard them leave the house after a few moments. He changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed some money from his stash.

Walking really put into perspective that Peter was _definitely_ not in his time anymore. He was also _definitely_ annoyed that Wade hadn't bothered explaining more, but at the same time he was understood. In theory, the further back in time he was sent the more he could change.

Peter toyed around with the idea of applying for MIT, but his resume wasn't very impressive and they would probably laugh in his face before rejecting him. Not only that, but he was pretty sure this was the year Mr. Stark was graduating. There would be no point in Peter attending. It's not like they would have been in the same year or classes anyways.

Honestly, other than hanging around the campus and trying to spot his 17-year-old mentor Peter wasn't sure how to get into contact with the man. It's not like he could go up to him and say ' _Hi, I'm Peter Parker. I'm from a future where aliens are going to destroy the earth. Oh and you are a hero with a super robotic suit. Want to be friends. Ps. I was sent back because apparently you're the key to saving the future. How? I don't know, the alternate version of Deadpool I talked to didn't really explain before kissing me and literally blowing my brain into the past.'_

Yeah that would go over well.

Peter ran his hand through his hair and changed directions, heading for the park. He was already approaching his favorite bench before he noticed the groaning lump on it. He jogged over worriedly.

"Hey man. You okay?" Peter touched the guy's shoulder gently. He didn't see or smell blood.

The form grunted something unintelligible.

"Sorry. I didn't catch that."

"Hungover." The man grunted.

"Oh." Peter sat back and hid a smile against his hand.

"Yeah, hangovers are no fun." Peter left the man laying on the bench to his misery.

Despite being underaged Peter can completely testify to that. When the world was gearing up for Thanos Mr. Stark had put his hand on Peter's shoulder and led him to the liquor cabinet.

 _ ***Flashback***_

"Now, I'm not condoning underaged drinking, kid, but I think every man should get drunk at least once in his life."

Peter had blushed and laughed, but went along with it. 6 bottles of alcohol and countless shots of tequila later Peter was absolutely hammered. Tony was sitting next to him also completely wasted but he had _much_ less to drink than Peter.

" _I_ _know_. That this is not a good." Mr. Stark's eyebrows furrowed in thought. "Uh. Good thing to do? Um. _Responsible_!" He shot his hand in the air and slammed it down next to them causing both of them to bust out in giggles.

"Yes, it's not _responsible_." He stressed still giggling. "but this is one of those life experiences you know?" He waved his hand around drunkenly.

"Gotta do it at least once. And-" he hiccupped. "and better with _me_ right?" Tony turned and grinned at Peter.

"Def-definitely with _you_ , Mr. Stark." Peter grinned back his face flushed from the alcohol. Just the alcohol. Right…

"I'll take care of you." Tony nodded a few times before abruptly stopping, looking a little green. "Maybe we should give it a rest for the night."

The two got up and stumbled away from the wall (when did they get on the floor?) and practically collapsed on the couch. Peter threw away all caution and snuggled up next to the man.

"I've got you." Tony slurred and patted Peter's head before falling asleep.

"I know." Peter smiled up at Tony. The alcohol in his system lulling him to sleep.

The next morning was painful. Peter's metabolism could only do so much and while he didn't puke everywhere his stomach, head, and body overall was _not_ happy with him. Tony, the bastard, fared better despite the amount of alcohol he'd had. Peter couldn't be too mad though because Tony was ready with toast, water, and headache medicine when Peter had woken up.

Peter had nibbled on the toast, took the pills and, promptly buried himself back into the couch. He relaxed as he felt Tony lay a blanket on him. As he drifted off he could have sworn he felt fingers run through his hair.

"I've got you, kid."

 _ ***End Flashback***_

Peter smiled at the memory. He was going to miss him. Yeah, he would eventually meet the younger one, but he would miss _his_ Mr. Stark.

Peter blinked away tears as he arrived at the small café. After some thought he ordered two coffees to go and a few bagels with cream cheese. Getting some food into the guy at the park would help.

He smiled when he saw that the man hadn't moved from the bench. He sat down next to him in the bit of space left unoccupied.

"Hey buddy. I got you a coffee and some bagels. This should help a bit with the hangover. I would have gotten some aspirin, but they didn't sell it." Peter laid his hand on the guy's shoulder.

"Coffee?" Peter snickered at the muffled, yet hopeful voice.

"Yeah, coffee. Cream and sugar are in the bag with the bagels." Peter reached for his own coffee and added a liberal amount of cream and sugar to his.

The man sat up slowly and made grabby motions at Peter with his eyes closed.

"Coffee." Peter grinned and handed him the cup. It wasn't until the man opened his eyes halfway through gulping down the cup that Peter realized who he was.

Peter Parker was looking at 17-year-old Tony Stark.

Honestly, what were the fucking odds?

AN: So I decided to give this another chapter. Let me know if you guys want me to continue.


End file.
